Alpha's Transformation
by Tigerwoman188
Summary: The first time Sam transform and when he meets Emily
1. Chapter 1

Sam was nineteen years old who was growing rapidly then normal males his age. He had long black hair that went down his back. He just made Leah his girlfriend go home not wanting her to get sick also. He laid on his couch with a terrible headache, his muscles were tight as another spasm went through his whole body.

The phone started to ring on the table and he let out a loud moan as it rung loudly in his ears. He leaned over and picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Billy Black."

Sam rubbed his temples from the thumping sound in his head. He asked, "What is wrong Billy?"

"Well I need to you something, you won't be allow to see Leah. It'll be to dangerous for her soon."

Sam pulled his lips back in a deep growl. A long shiver ran through his body and his muscles tensed, "You can't tell what to do!"

"You need to listen to your elders!"

The way Bill said it affected Sam. He felt like he had no choice but to listen to him without question. He said, "OK Billy, I won't see her anymore if it dangerous."

He shut off the phone and closed his eyes. Another long shiver ran down his spine. He let out a deep growl when all of sudden his life fully change forever.

Black fur started to cover his body quickly. All his muscles tensed tight;y together. The nails grew out longer and sharper as claws took their place. He shut his eyes in pain as his shirt ripped off his body into shreds as his shoulders popped up. Ears grew more pointer into minutes later his shoes and pants ripped off.

Sam stood up and headed to the kitchen when he fell over. Anger boiled up inside him and seconds later a huge black wolf stood in his place. It was size of bear. It looked terrified as it looked around wondering what is happening.

It walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It saw a huge wolf's face. It had bright yellow eyes and long fur. The eyes showed pure shock, 'Why am I a wolf? What is happening to me?!'

Same heard the front door opening and smell strong of Leah coming in carrying food. Sam ran faster than ever leaping through the glass and into the woods.

 ** _2 weeks Later_**

Sam sat naked on the ground with his head buried in his hands. He just came back to normal hour ago after he finally calm down. People been shouting his name trying to find him nut he hid where no person can walked through easily.

Elder Quil, Henry, and Bill came through the grass. Elder Quil threw a pair of shorts to him ad asked calmly, "Sam is there any chance you turned into a wolf?"

Sam looked up at him in surprised and nodded, "Yes 2 weeks ago. What is happen to me Elder?" asking as he pulled on the shorts.

Elder Quil sighed and retold their tribe story about the history of coming wolves. He said, "Vampires turned the gene on in the youngest of the tribe. You are the first one to change into a werewolf. The smell of the Cullens did it. Jared and Paul should be next. You will be able to tell by how quick they grow."

A shiver went through him, "So this is the Cullens fault?!"

Bill stepped forward and said, "Calm down Sam or you'll turn into a wolf again."

Sam closed his eyes and relaxed after a few minutes later. He said, "So its our job to protect the tribe from those leeches?"

They nodded and said, "Your not to tell anyone but your imprint."

Sam opened his eyes and asked, "What does imprint mean?"

"It is someone you fall in love with as soon as you see her. You can be their best friend if they are to young, their protector, or you can be their lover. They are you soulmate and second half for life."

Sam pictured Leah and smiled softly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was sitting on his couch watching tv when the phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello"

"Hey Sam, it is me Leah. I will like to ask you something."

Sam sat up straighter. He still hadn't told her about been a werewolf and been staying away from her as he practice control. He said, "What will you like to ask me Lee?"

"I was wondering if you will like to come with me to Emily's house and have dinner?"

Sam has never met Emily before but Leah has told him wonderful things about her. He said, "Sure I will come along. It will be nice to meet Emily."

"Alright I'll come over to pick you up in a hour."

Sam got up and pulled on clean pair of pants that were black. He wore a white button down t-shirt even though he hated it.

He heard her car coming down the street and walked out to the car. He got in the passenger sear and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She drove up into the woods till they came to a little house. Sam got out and went to opened Leah's door.

Leah walked in the door that lead into the kitchen and said, "Hey Em, i will like you to meet Sam, my boyfriend."

Emily turned around from cooking and Sam saw her and froze in place. He just stared at her like a blind man just seeing the light for the first time. Leah called his name but he didn't response.

Sam took a step back and only said, "Hi Emily."

Emily walked over and lifted up her hand to shake his. When their hands connected it felt like electricity ran through them. Leah coughed and asked. "Em is dinner done yet?"

Emily shook her head and walked over to the stove and got plates out, "Lets eat!"

The Next Day

Sam headed over to Elder Quil's house. They sat at the kitchen table since nobody was home to hear them.

Sam stared at the table, "I found my imprint."

"Who is it?"

Sam started to twitch in ashamed and said, "My girlfriend's cousin Emily Young. I feel so wrong to fall for her. Is there a way to stopped the imprinting?"

Elder Quil shooked his head and said, "You could be her protector instead of being with her."

Sam nodded, "Yes, I will be her protector and stay with Leah."

Elder Quil stayed quiet and thought to himself 'You will son won't be able to stay away from her.'

Quil walked in the door with his bag swung over his shoulder. He had black hair hair that was cut short and russet brown skin. He smiled. "Hey grandfather, who is this?"

Elder Quil waved his grandson over and said, "This is Sam, how was school?"

Quil waved to Sam and asked, "It was good. When I finish my homework can I go over to Jake's?"

Elder Quil nodded and Quil ran up the stairs. Sam watched and asked. "How long till those 3 come werewolves?"

"Jake or Quill will probably be a while and we don't know if Embry will become one since he doesn't have any tribe's blood. We don't know the exact date yet. Jared had another growth sprout, another inch this week. I give him one more month before he phase."

"Does he can control over his anger?"

"More control than Paul but he is a teenager at the same time."

Sam stood up and said, "I better get going. Thank you so much Elder Quil. Call me if anything changes. I don't want to be alone during it ll."

Elder Quil smiled, "You are a great guy Sam."

Sam went over to Leah;s house the day. Emily was over and he anted to be her protector and nothing else.

The girls sat on the couch and he sat on the arm chair. He asked, "Emily how was school this year?" He wanted to know everything about her.

Emily was confused about why Sam was talking to her instead of his own girlfriend but she was still very happy to know he was talked to her. Since they shook hands she felt a connection to him. She said, "School was fun, i can;t wait to start college in September."

They talked for a while and Sam fell in love with her more. He sat on his bed with his hands behind his head and thought, 'I hate to this to Lee- Lee but I have to break up with her now. I want to be with Emily more.'

He reached across to pick up his phone off his desk. He asked Harry for Emily's number. He dialed and waited.

Emily was sitting at her desk with her head buried in her hands. She felt like something big going to happen when the phone started to ring. She looked at it not knowing who it was but she answered, "Hello this is Emily Yong."

"Hey, its me Sam. I need to tell you something very important Emily."

Emily was very confused wondering why he called her and not Leaf. She asked, "What will you like to tell me Sam?"

"I am going break up with Leah tomorrow."

Emily's eyes widen in shock, "Last week Leah was telling me how you going get marry next summer." She took a deep breath and asked, "Why so soon and why are you telling me Sam?"

"Because I have stronger feelings for you you. I can;t tell you why though. As soon as I saw you I fell in love with you."

Emily was so happy for a split second, "I can't believe you you Sam! You are the worst man I ever met! You two were going to get marry! You only just met me and you plan to break up with Leah? Don't ever call me again or I will tell everyone!" She slammed the phone down.

Sam sat on the bed feeling like heart was ripped out just then. He whisper, "I wish I didn't have to but your my soulmate and I want to be with you."

The next Sam and Leah walked on a small trail away from her house. Leah tried to hold his but he just walked quicker. They stopped at a tree where they left; Sam loves Leaf forever

He turned to Leah, he had sharp knife tucked in his pocked. He put a hand on it and said, "Leah, I have to break up with you."

Leah gasped loudly in shock and tears stated to fall down her cheek. She said, "But why Sam? We were going get marry in August and everything else!"

Sam said, "I am not to tell you why. I wish it was not true but I can't pretend anymore. I lost my feelings for you. I am sorry Leah but we are finish now and forever." He took the knife out of his pocket and threw it deep into the dark where love was.

Leah cry harder and Sam walked away with no expression on his face. One single tear ran down his cheek and he whispered. "Sorry Lee-Lee, I try my hardest but I can't stay away from Emily."

He ran behind a tree and took off his shorts. He started to feel his body burn everywhere. The muscles in his body screw together as he transform into a 7 foot wolf. He grabbed his shorts and ran, 'I hope Old Quil has an idea, I hate carrying my shorts in my mouth.'

Sam ran deep into the forest till he reach Emily's house. He stopped a few yards and sat down. He smelled her beautiful vanilla scent that was very fresh. He could hear her moving around. He let out a wolffy smile, 'She is here!'

Sam picture his human form and Emily before he transfer back to a human. He pulled his shorts back on and headed to her door. He gave two knocks before he waited.

The door opened and there stood Emily wearing a blue dress. She saw him and glared, "What do you want Sam?!"

Sam said, "I love you Emily with my whole soul. Please will you go out with me?"

Emily felt a tug at her heart. She wanted to say yes so bad but she didn't. She hissed, "No, Sam I hate you so much!"

Sam started to feel deep shivers running down his spine as he felt his heart being ripped to pieces. He took a deep breath, "Please Emily I need to be bear you." He lifted a hand to touch her.

Emily stepped back and lifted a hand to smack him, "Get away from me Sam!"

Sam let out a low growl. He could see that she didn't meant to him but just a reaction. A strong shiver ran through him again and before he could move his hand he changed into a wolf and sliced his claws straight across her right side her face and down her arm.

Emily let out a loud scream before fainting. Sam caught her shirt collar and lower her slowly. He licked the wounds as he whimpered, "I am so sorry Emily, I didn't meant to.' He threw up his head and let out a deep loud howl, "I will get you help!"

10 minute later

Harry and Bill drove where they heard Sam's howl. They saw Emily face cover in blood and knocked out. Harry screamed, "Call Fork's Emergency Room, only Carlisle will be able to save her."

Billy nodded and called him. Sam was hidden deep in the bushes. He was laying flat against the ground with his head buried deep in his paws. He watch Harry drive away.

Billy walked over to Sam and said, "This is why I said its dangerous Sam, you must have full control to be near others especially your imprint." He started walking away and paused, "We will say a bear attack her to hide your story."

Sam transform and pulled on the pants before asking, "Can you drive me up to the hospital, I want to be there when she wakes up."

Billy nodded and and tossed him the keys while saying, "I will call Sue and drive up with her."

Sam said thanks and drove off quickly to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat next to Emily's bed the whole time not moving once. Carlisle brought in food for him twice a day and checked on Emily every hour. Emily's right side of the face was covered in bandages and so was her left arm. Harry, Sue, Seth, Emily's parents Helen and Frank came. Leah never came once to see her.

It was 12 in the afternoon when she opened her eye. Sam started to heading towards the door when she called out softly, "Sam... wait"

Sam turned around and looked at her. She had one arm up and Sam walked over and took her hand and said, "I am really sorry Emily. I didn't mean to attack you. I love you so much and you are my imprint."

Emily's eye clouded in confusion, "Imprint... what is that?"

"Well do you know our tribe's legends?" she nodded her head, "Well they are true. I am a wolf just like my great grandfather was. It is very rare but I imprinted on you. You are my light, my soul, my heart,... soulmate. I wasn't lying when I said I fell in love with you right away."

The full impact of the imprint hit her. Emily never wanted him to leave her side now. She smiled and said, "I understand Sam. I love you so much. I never felt this love for someone."

Sam bent down to kiss her when the door opened. Billy and Harry ran in yelling, "Jared is starting to phase, Sam! He is at home auguring with his mom when his dad called!"

Sam brushed Emily's face and said, "Sorry love but I need to go helped Jared. I will come back soon."

Harry explained, "If you go in your wolf form you'll be able to hear him when he transform."

Sam nodded and went to the window, he saw no one and leaped out. When he landed he was a wolf and ran towards La Push through the forest.

 _ **Jared**_

Jared had his hand clinging on his head in pain, crouching on the floor moaning. Jared's mother came toward and asked, "Are you alright?"

Jared clenched his teeth tightly and hissed, "My head is hurting really bad."

Jared's father who knew what is going on planned to make him angry. He called Harry five minutes ago so Sam was read for it. Jared already covered in brown fur and nails were turning into claws. Jared's father walked over and pulled his wife away from him. While he was walking away he said, "Jared stopped acting like a kid just ov-" he took a step back as a huge wolf leaped at him.

He was dark brown and not as tall as Sam. He bared his teeth at his father and growled. He blinked in confusion. 'Jared calm down. Just walked outside into the forest without attacking anyone'

Jared saw his parents were terrified and he slowly moved backwards. He got outside and into the forest when the voice came back, 'Now walked into the clearing and I will explain everything.'

Jared growled, 'Why should I listen to some voice in my head?! What the hell am I?!'

Sam who was sitting on a huge boulder in the clearing said calmly, 'Because I can help you Jared. Your father asked me to come help you through this.'

Jared trusted his father and he wanted helped also, 'Alright I will come to the clearing.'

Jared walked into the clearing seeing a huge black wolf staring down at him, the eyes were filled with seriousness and knowledge. Jared sat down and barked something.

Sam sighed and thought, 'Talk to me thought your faults.'

'So why am I a wolf and why can I hear you who is a wolf also?'

'It is in your blood Jared. The legends are true, we are werewolves just like our ancestors.'

'But my grandfather looked human.'

'You can change into a wolf when you are angry or when you choose to phase. After some amount of time not phasing you stop and you start to age.'

Sam stood up and Hared started to see Sam's human form and then Emily. Then 30 seconds later Sam was back. He said, "You got to calm down Jared and picture your human form."

Jared tired but nothing happen. After a few tries he got mad and growled in frustration. Sam rubbed his temples and said in full alpha's voice, "Jared it takes time. It took me two weeks. Just stay calm!"

Sam blinked in surprise by his voice but Jared calm down and tried again. It took him 5 days before he was able to transform back.

Sam passed him a pair of pants he got for him. Sam said, "There are some rules you must know about." Sam knew he going be the to set down the rules and took their freedom away.

Jared leaped up on a smaller boulder and asked, "So you are the alpha of this pack?"

"For now, Jacob Black is the true leader when he joins."

"Oh, so what are the rules that you need to tell?"

Sam leaned down so he was towering over him and said, "You are not allow in Forks just like the Cullens are now allow to pass our borders."

Jared didn't really cared but asked, "But you were just there five days ago."

"Because Emily, my imprint, is there."

"What?"

Sam quickly explained and went on, "You can not talk to anyone, not your friends or anyone who doesn't know the legends."

Jared leaped at him as a wolf, trying to tear his teeth into his shoulder blades. Sam jumped out of the way and said, "Jared stopped it, ypu need to control yourself. Stop it!" Sam knows Jared won't be able to disobey him, it was part of their genes.

Jared stopped and lower his head to him. Sam sighed, "Now try to go back to your human form."

Jared nodded and took 3 hours to change back. For two weeks they practice control.

They headed home when Jared asked, "So who is next to join us?"

"Paul we have to watch him. He has a terrible temper and he might change right in front of anyone."

Sam stopped at the edge of the territory and said, "I want you to patrol the borders to make sure no leeches been around. I am going to cheek on Emily."

Jared nodded and went went behind a bush, a minute later he came out as a wolf once again. He looked at Sam and laughed before running off.

At the hospital Emily was getting her bandages taking off and getting ready to go home. Carlisle unravel the last roll and carefully pulled it off. He exam the bright red scars when Sam walked in. Carlisle tilted her head and said, "They will never go away and you will always have a permanent frown on that side."

Sam's eyes clouded in grief and said, "I am really sorry Emily, I left those terrible scars on you."

Emily slowly stood up and walked over to him. She took both of his hands and looked straight into his his eyes and said. "I don't care about these scars Sam, as long as I am with you. These past three weeks were hard not seeing you."

Sam took her head and kissed her three scars very softly and then kissed her lips last. Emily against his lips and asked, "So Jared joined you?" Sam nodded and she asked, "Is he going to imprint on someone also?"

"It is very rare but maybe."

Harry came in pushing a wheelchair and announced, "We can go now you two, you are all clear Emily."

Sam helped her to the wheelchair and kissed her on the cheek. Harry pushed her out of the door while saying, "The story is that you got attack by a bear while you were walking to your car."

Emily nodded and Harry smiled, "So you finally accept Sam love for you?"

Emily answered with a huge smile.

"You know Sam has his own house out in the woods."

Emily busheled brightly and asked, "Can you drive me home, sounds like I need to start packing."

Harry and Sam smiled to each other when Sam's phone started to ring. He answered, "Hello."

"Sam, this is Jared, Paul just got into a fight with a gang! He not shaking but could this trigger phase quicker now?"

"Just get Paul out of there before something happens. Bet him on something."

"Alright I will call if something changes."

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jared POV**_

Jared got Paul to calm down but sadly lost 20 bucks because of it. He was laying in bed and for the first time couldn't wait to go back to school tomorrow. He hasn't phased on accident since the first day.

He woke up at six when his alarm went off. He took a quick shower and pulled on black shorts and a white t-shirt. He ate three boxes of pop tarts for breakfast. A truck pulled up and he grabbed a bag with all his make up work. Jared carried another bag with three big lunches.

"Jared don't forget, no talking to anyone but to answer a question!" His father said sternly.

Jared nodded and ran out to Sam's car. He wasn't allow the bus anymore and he still didn't have a car of his own.

Sam drove him to La Push High school that was 5 miles away. He turned to look straight into Jared;s eyes and ordered, "No talking to anyone! I will be here at 2:50."

Jared nodded and went to class, only a dew people were there already. He gave Ms. Fish his make-up work and sat down.

"How are you feeling Jared?" A girl name Kim asked him.

Jared turned to Kim who was a nice girl, little shy, and who was always had a crush on him. She had black hair that was thin and wispy in the wind. When all of sudden she was most beautiful in the world, smooth skin that looked like russet-colored silk. She had a perfect shape lips and long eyelashes that were so beautiful. He smiled large and said, "I feel wonderful Kim. Thank you for asking."

Jared just imprinted on Kim who he never notice before till now in class. He passed notes to her for the rest of the day. The only time he didn't see her was during lunch where he sat in the library eating lunch alone. At the end of the day he walked her out of the school asking all these questions about what she likes when he saw Sam's blue truck. He said, "Bye Kim, talk to you tomorrow in class."

He dragged his feet over already feeling pain not being able to see her beautiful green eyes. He felt like he was pulling against a tight rope. Jared got into Sam's car and stared out the window and watch Kim turn the corner towards student's parking lot.

Sam glared and growled, "I thought I said no talking to others!"

Jared whipped around and shouted. "Then try not to talk to Emily before yelling at me Sam!"

Sam's eyes widen in shock and said, "So you imprinted on the first day back," he smiled a little and nudged Jared in the ribs, "Who is it?"

"Kim, and the funny thing is I never notice her before."

"Well, you can tell her you are a werewolf, hang out with her."

Jared nodded and Sam drove to his house. They walked in just when Emily sat two dozen of hamburgers down. Jared ran and sat down and said, "Thanks Em, I am starving!"

Emily smiled and turned to see Sam right in front of her, eyes filed with happiness and love. Sam leaned down and kissed her three scars and then her lips before going to the table.

Emily watched them eat with a big smile and asked, "So Jared how was your first day?"

Jared stuff another hamburger down his throat before answering, "It was fine, I imprinted on Kim today. She sits next to me and mostly all mine classes."

Emily put a hand over her mouth ans asked softly. "You are not going out with anyone else are you?" Eyes shifted towards Sam for a split second and back to Jared.

"No, I think she been in love with me for a long time, I just never really notice."

"Well invite her over for dinner right Sam?"

Sam nodded and stuff two more burgers in his mouth and said, "Maybe Friday you guys can come over and we will tell her everything."

Jared nodded and at eight they went off for patrol for the night.

 _ **Friday**_

They doorbell rang and Sam went to answer it. Emily made 6 raw steaks for the boys a huge serving of rice that could fill an army. She made two medium rare steaks for her and Kim with a side of rice. Kim and Jared came walking in and they started to eat dinner.

 _ **Paul**_

Paul was walking up the beach heading to his house. He just turned sixteen a month ago, he had dark black eyes and he was few inches taller than Jared, his best friend. Muscles grew twice as big without even working out once. His brown brown hair flowing in the wind.

Paul stopped and pulled off his shirt feeling really hot. He carried $20 in his hand from his new win with Chris. He flashed a smile, "Man I love making deals and always winning." He suddenly stopped and his eyes flash in anger, 'Jared never paid me back! He won't even talk to me and only hangs out with Kim and that weird guy who keeps looking at me like I going to change right out of nowhere!'

Paul's shoes ripped off as his feet grew larger and massive claws. He busted up to seven feet in seconds, silver hair started covering his body. He shouted loudly, "I hate you Jared, just leaving me like we were never once friends!"

Dark silver fur blew out from him, coalescing into shape more than five times his size. He went into a crouch ready to spring. He was not as tall as Sam but taller than Jared. He growled, 'Where are you Jared we going to talk and see what you are hiding!' He ran across the beach not caring what he was right than or notice. He let out a loud angry howl.

 _ **While at Dinner**_

Emily sat next to Sam and across from Kim. She smiled and said, "It was very nice to meet you Kim. I am Emily and this unhappy guy is Sam."

Kim smiled to Emily and said, "It is very nice to you two also. Thank you for inviting me to this lovely dinner."

Jared put down his forks and looked at Sam, who nodded. He turned to Kim and took her hands and said, "I have something to tell you, something that is important that you must know about me and Sam."

Kim stared into his eyes and nodded, "Please tell me Jared, Sam, I will like to know everything about you."

"Do you know about the tribe's legends and about how we are from wolves?"

"Yes, my dad always telling me about the legends when I was growing up."

"Well they are true. me and Sam turn into werewolves that is why I was gone for a month learning to control myself."

Kim looked across to Emily and Sam and they nodded. She opened her when when a howl was heard near the beach. Jared stood up quickly and said, "That must be Paul, he phased"

Sam stood up and pulled off his shirt. He ran upstairs and came down with a pair of shorts. He looked at the girls and said, "We will be back in a few weeks after we get Paul to calm down enough to change. Lets go Jared."

Jared leaned down and kissed Kim. He asked, "Will you like to see the truth about me being a wolf?"

Kim nodded and they all went outside Jared went behind a tree. He felt fire ripped through his body and ten seconds later a dark brown wolf came out. He walked towards Kim in a low crouch to look less threatening. Kim's eyes widen in fear, "Is that really you Jared?"

The wolf nodded and pushed his nose gentle into her shoulder. A silver figure leaped into the clearing growling at Jared. The hunches raised high up and tail high in the air. It walked towards Jared's direction.

Jared turned his body protecting Kim in every direction leaving no opening. He growled. 'Calm down Paul! Don't hurt any of the girls or I will kill you!'

'I dare you to even try to kill me!' Paul started to circle around Jared and Kim not taking his eyes off of Kim.

Jared leaped into the air biting into Paul's shoulder with all his strength. Kim watched in fear and cried, "Please Jared stopped before your hurt!"

Jared let go to turn to look at Kim when Paul leaped over him and running towards Kim. He thought, 'Why did he leave me for this girl?! I hate her and Sam. where is he?!' Paul ran at top speed aiming to tear his fangs into her throat.

Sam leaped forward and ram his head into Paul's side, flinging him twenty feet away from Kim. He ordered, 'Paul, calm down and just listen to us and we will explain everything.'

Jared nodded and headed towards Paul,. He walked pass him and said, 'Lets talk.'

Paul walked walked away with him and glared at Sam and lifted his tail high in the air.

Sam started to follow them when Emily called, "Sam, be careful, Paul seems to hate you a lot." Sam nodded and ran deep into the woods following his pack's scent.

Emily turned and walked over to Kim saying, "Don't worry Kim, they will be back soon and all three of them will be friends. They are brothers till the end."

Kim nodded and felt pain not seeing Jared anymore already and said, "Its hurts not seeing or hearing him so much. Does it hurt not been able to see Sam?"

Emily nodded as she opened the door, "I use to hate Sam so much even after he imprinted on me."

"You hated Sam even after the imprint?"

Emily told Kim the story about Leah, while with the boys...

Sam sat on the boulder watching Paul and Jared fight each other. He was ready to leaped down if they went to far. Jared barked, 'Paul why won't you just listen and let us explain what is going on?!'

Paul's silver fur bristle up across his spine. The black eyes were narrowed as he growled deeply. 'I don't care what is going on, I want to fight you!'

Sam had enough and leaped down in between them. In full alpha voice, 'I am tired of you two fighting! Stop right now and listen Paul!' He was staring right into Paul's eyes, tail held high in the air.

Paul's legs started to bulk under him. He pulled his lips back and growled in defense.

"Paul back down! NOW!"

Paul's knees trembled as he struggled to hold upright as Sam lashed at his will. Ears flattened against his head while growling loudly.

Jared leaped between them and said, 'Sam stopped, we don;t have to listen to you, Jacob is our alpha.'

Sam snarled and stared straight into their eyes and growled deeply. Sam's voice double with heat of authority, 'The elders put me in charge till he joins. Now Paul you going to listen to me and Jared keep your mouth shut.'

their shoulders hunched as the ordered crushed them. Their legs collapsed and was on their belly under him. No member of the pack could refused him. Sam shooked his body hard. He let out a sigh and said, 'Sorry but I needed to do that you guys.'

Paul and Jared pulled themselves up after a minute, turning their head not looking at Sam, supporting each others wight.

It took a month but Paul finally got enough control to go back home.


End file.
